Ella y Yo
by Alex Zoldyeck
Summary: Una pequeña historia de mujeres y traiciones.


Mi amiga, Ella y Yo

.

.

.

Nos encontramos en un bar de ambiente, el más exclusivo y famoso del momento, diseño negro con verde, una iluminación magistral, música bastante agradable, claro sin mencionar que las mujeres que se encuentran parecen sacadas de una revista. Pero las más hermosas apenas han llegado, una rubia como diosa griega y una morena que hecha fuego, ellas no hacen caso a las miradas que les lanzan y caminan directo a su objetivo, la barra del lugar.

- ¿a que venimos Q?- no estaba de ánimos para coquetear y Quinn no tenía permiso para coquetear en bares desde hacer un rato.

-a que me digas de una vez por todas que es lo que te sucede- toman un asiento frente a la barra, Quinn pide Brandy para ella y un Tequila para su amiga- de un tiempo para ahora siempre tienes esa cara cada que nos vemos y quiero saber qué es lo que te pasa.

-no me pasa nada- Santana esta a lado de su amiga pero evade su mirada, el verla le mata.

-si tú lo dices…- al llegar los tragos con un corto- ¡salud!- Santana se bebe de un golpe su Tequila, la verdad es que necesita ahogar sus penas en ese brebaje.

.

.

.

(Trago numero 2)

.

.

.

-tengo un problema…- dice en un suspiro terminado su trago.

-¿ya tienes un problema? –y ella que creyó que le costarían otros 4 tequilas para hacer hablar a Santana, este problema debe de estar comiéndole el cerebro.

-desde que… ya sabes… termine con Britt…

-ha sido un proceso doloroso- recuerda haber sido paño de lagrimas para la morena, cuando Britt la dejo le quebró el corazón, pero de eso ya tiene tiempo pensó que su amiga ya lo estaba superando.

-...encontré a otra chica… más bien… la reencontré, antes nuca le habría puesto un ojo pero hace nos meses que comenzamos con el coqueteo y termine cayendo en sus brazos… estoy tan jodida que doy pena…-volvió a suspirar.

-¿alguien que conozco?

-puedes apostar tu fino trasero gay que la conoces- dijo con una risilla triste- pero esta mujer ya está ocupada… y no sé qué hacer.

-lucha por ella ¿Qué mas puedes hacer?

.

.

.

.

(Trago numero 6)

.

.

.

-no tienes ni puta idea de lo que hablas Q- Santana esta chapeada y habla más alto, oficialmente esta ebria.

-¡yo sé lo que es el amor! Claro que se de lo que hablo- Quinn está un poco mas cuerda pero lo disimula bastante bien, para llegar a la morena tiene que hablar fuerte.

-amor pfff- de nuevo baja la mirada- mi amigo y ella también tienen "amor" ¿Qué se supone que haga ante eso?

-Rachel y yo compartimos un grandioso amor…

-para Fabray me estás dando asco…- no quiere escuchar lo grande que es su amor.

- nada más perfecto, ella es mi inspiración, somos tan felices ella y yo…

-ella y yo… solo nos vemos para saciar nuestras pasiones… pero si he de ser sincera… yo quisiera ser la dueña de su corazón.

-pero si yo no hubiera peleado por ella y se la hubiera quitado a Finn ¿Qué sería de nosotras?- le dio un pequeño golpe en el antebrazo- por eso te entiendo y aunque este tomada no te alejes por temor, es lo peor que puedes hacer.

-no Fabray… no digas esas tonterías… no sabes de lo que hablas…

-ya te explique, cuando las personas se aman el amor tiene que vencer

-pero el…

-¡que se joda ese idiota! El perdió a su chica, ahora ella es tu mujer

-no puede ser así…

-quizá el tipo ya no manda en su corazón

-me gustaría creer eso… pero es que no puedo hacerlo- pequeñas lagrimas rodaron y se estrellaron en la barra.

-San… no pueden ganar los tres- su mano se poso en el hombro moreno, sus ojos oliva miran comprensiva a su amiga, espera que luche por lo que quiere pero Santana es como una mula terca y no es nada fácil de convencer, si tan solo le dijera de quien están hablando serian mejor.

-lo sé y eso me parte…

.

.

.

.

(Trago numero 9)

.

.

.

-teníamos claro que lo nuestro era una locura… algo castigado por Dios…- Santana por un momento no paró de llorar y ahora está bastante deprimida

-pfff ¿tu hablando de Dios? No estamos muy capacitadas para hablar sobre ese tema- considerando su historia nada tenían que ver con el tema.

-ser lesbiana es un tema diferente a follarte a la mujer de otra

-¿de otra?... así que no es de un chico de quien hablamos- sonríe al saber un poco más de la verdad

-… joder…

.

.

.

.

(Trago numero 11)

.

.

.

Pasados unos 10 minutos de la rubia hablando de lo magnifico que es su relación, de lo hermosa que es su novia, de que si no hubiera peleado por ella no sería tan feliz… hablando de que pronto le pedirá matrimonio, Santa estalla en un grito.

-Quinn… perdóname –todos discretamente voltean a ver a las chicas.

-¿de qué hablas?

- yo nunca te he fallado, sabes lo importante que es para mí la amistad porque…

-es algo difícil de obtener- termina la frase la rubia, acercando su copa a los labios

-pero me traicionaron las ganas de volver a por ella y aunque me cuesta aceptar que me muero por su sonrisa, viéndote a la cara tengo que decirte que a la mujer que me lleve a la cama… tu cama… es Rachel…

-… ¿Qué?… - la copa se estrella en el piso, ya no habrá trago número 12 en esta reunión, Quinn cierra los ojos y respira lentamente esperando que lo que escucho sea solo un efecto del alcohol.

-Quinn yo fui con quien Rachel se fue ayer, ayer y todos los fines desde hace 4 meses… perdóname…- con lagrimas trata de agarrar la mano de su amiga pero esta se levanta y le avienta la mano.

-¡que te perdone Dios porque yo no lo voy hacer!- gruñe roja de ira, pasa sus finos dedos entre su cabello, se está comenzando a alterar muy rápido- así que esas salidas con Kurt eran mentira…

-Quinn…

-¡me mintió! –de un manotazo los cristales salen volando- de solo imaginar cuantos hoteles contigo ensucio… -ahora esta mas roja, asqueada y enojada, esta que quiere romper en dos a la morena.

-Espera, no me entiendes…

-¿entender qué?

-que… me mata este dolor- Quinn rueda sus ojos con una sonrisa.

-¿tu sentir dolor?... esto es una traición…

-perderte a ti por un capricho…- su garganta se cierra, se siente la persona más estúpida del planeta y lo último que puede decir como un aullido suplicante es.-…perdón

-… Adiós

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Sé que tengo muchos trabajos inconclusos que todos quieren que continúe pero esto me lo tenía que sacar de la mente ¡era cuestión de vida o muerte!... ok no es tan dramática la situación pero la verdad es que llevaba un rato queriendo publicar esta historia, más que nada porque la canción en la que está basada… es un asco! Pero me gusta… es uno de mis gustos culpables y quería usarla desde hace mucho, las chicas de la glee me dieron una escucha perfecta para ello.

Lo deje como un Faberry porque al final Quinn si perdona a Rachel y hasta se casa con ella… a Santana… bueno a ella no le vuelve a hablar. Nos vemos.


End file.
